Enter the Inferno
by BloodDevil
Summary: The fires of her anger bured through the sky's of the human world. Mutants were no longer going to die, they were going to fight.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
X-men and Brotherhood- Logan Jean Scott Rogue Remy Kitty St. John Amara Tabitha Pietro Wanda Ororo  
  
Children- Amara and St. John- Kaley Powers: Both of her parent's powers Codename: Inferno  
  
Rogue and Remy- Soren Powers: he has control over metal Codename: Steel  
  
Jean and Scott- Britney Powers: Is a physic Codename: Sphere  
  
Kitty and Pietro- Marie Powers: power to create water. Codename: Lake  
  
Ororo and Logan- James Powers: powers like father, but instead of admantium there is bone. Codename: Tiger  
  
Along time ago, there was a war. A war that could never be stopped. Mutants died. They believed in Xavier's dream. That there would one day be peace. But it never came. Know mutants live in devastation. Trying not to die out. But living and hoping for a future. The x-men where destroyed. There numbers are few. There children live in fear. But know the final war is coming. Will they win or will they fall to the hands of the humans. Only time will tell the outcome.  
  
*All those who I did not mention at the top are either dead or I haven't  
decided to add them in my story. But a few might pop up.* 


	2. The Message

BloodDevil: Hello peoples. Yes I know. I am not very good at finishing my stories. But I will do my best to finish this one.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Kaley-22 Soren-25 Marie-20 James-23 Britney-26  
  
Chapter 1: Realizing the Truth  
  
New York, Former area where the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters stood Year: 2043  
  
There was a gust blowing. It was a cold and damp day. There was a young girl with maroon red hair. Her eyes were like fire. She had the stance that told people not to mess with her. That is what kept her alive. And the training Logan had given her. She was one of the remaining few x- men. She stood at the gates of the torn down Xavier Institute.  
  
"Kaley, what are you doing up her. The hunters will find you." Soren, her best friend called to her. 'The hunters. Oh how I would love them to find me. So I could burn there bloody corpses.' "Soren, I don't give a care. If the do find me, I will kill them. Just like they killed my parents." Kaley replied in a cold voice that could freeze even the warmest heart. "You don't mean that Kaley." Soren said in a hurt voice. He was used to this, but he just couldn't believe this was the same girl. Before the war she was a kind person. She was always worried about anyone. "Of course I do" Kaley said and the started to walk away. "Kaley" Soren yelled to the retreating figure. "What' Kaley yelled as she whipped around. "What happened to you?" "Reality." And with that she stormed off.  
  
Rokies Bar  
  
"Oh well if it isn't Kaley. So what can I get for you." The male bartender asked. "I'll have my usual Jeff" Kaley replied while she sat down. "So, how's life" Jeff asked "Slow and boring" Kaley replied "It could be worse." "Not if you're a mutant." Kaley said. Right then there was a loud bang. And then 10 army personal came into the bar. "Damn. Hunters." Kaley said while she got up. "Ah, well if it isn't the Inferno. We have been looking for you for a long time." On of the men said. "Really, well I was looking for you too." Kaley said Before she could get another word out. She was being shot at. But she was to fast for them. She jumped up into the air and did a flip over 2 soldiers. She landed right be hind them and grabbed there shirt collars and fell back so she could flip them over her. When she did that a man came at her with a knife in there hands. He swiped at her. She grabbed his hand and took the knife and threw it at the opposite wall were it stuck there. And she flipped him upside down. Four other guys came at her. But she was ready in her fire form. She through fire balls at them, while punching and kicking the others. You could tell on her face that she was having fun. They other 3 were standing in the corner. After she was done she advanced toward the 3 other guys. But what she didn't see was the fire extinguisher in one of there hands. She was smoldered. But that didn't stop her. She had two down with a punched to each of there faces. The lone guy was there leader. "You tell your government mutants will take no more of this. The sky will burn with my anger. Mutants will fight to live. We will not tolerate it. "With that she pouched the guy in the stomach. "Hey Kaley." Jeff yelled after her. 'Yeah?" Kaley asked. "It was great to see you again. But I wished you would have left my bar in one piece." "The government will pay for it. Don't worry." And with that she walked out the door. Hoping that she got her message through. 


End file.
